castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Demi-Quests: Aurora
The Aurora Demi-Quests are gained by gaining Demi-Points that look like a green butterfly. You can gain these points by praying to Aurora, or by battling humans or monsters. Main Quest 1: A Forest in Peril * While traveling through the Land of Mist, you are suddenly attacked by feral animals. Their eyes glow with a green fiery countenance. You suspect something sinister behind this. When you do the quest, you see the following text: ::Aurora tells you that there is a druidic sect that guards the forest. They may have clues to the feral creatures' origins. Note: Before the 11/16/09 update, the chance of an Energy Potion dropping from this quest was 10% Sub-Quest 1: Defeat and Heal Feral Animals Sub-Quest 2: Consult Aurora Main Quest 2: Holy Fire * Before setting out to find the druids, Aurora pulls you aside and tells you that she feels the power of demons nearby. She gives you her blessing before you continue on your journey. When you do the quest, you see the following text: :: You learn how to cast Holy Fire from Aurora. It may take a while to gain mastery of this spell, and you have to find the druids. Note: Before the 11/16/09 update, the chance of a War Bear dropping from this quest was 30% Sub-Quest 1: Train with Aurora Sub-Quest 2: Learn Holy Fire Main Quest 3: Forest of Ash * You journey deep into the forest. You come across a large collection of tree houses. The doors to the houses are all smashed and the windows broken into. Find out what happened to these druids. When you do the quest, you see the following text: ::As you approach one of the broken houses you see a druid, bruised from battle, approach you from inside. :: Note: Before the 11/16/09 update, the chance of a War Lion dropping from this quest was 30% Sub-Quest 1: Discover Cause of Corruption Sub-Quest 2: Find the Druids Main Quest 4: The Fallen Druids * The druid slowly unlocks his house and shivers as he looks at you. He steps out and collapses at your feet. He groans and rolls his eyes as he tries to speak. 'Water..' he gasps. When you do the quest, you see the following text: :: :: :: :: Note: Before the 11/16/09 update, the chance of a Griffin dropping from this quest was 27% Sub-Quest 1: Get Water for the Druid Sub-Quest 2: Get Information from the Druid Main Quest 5: The Source of Magic * The Tree of Life binds the land together. The Land of Water brings life to the tree, and in return the Tree nourishes the land. An ancient demonic force has corrupted these druids. A Fel Tree of Life would be dangerous, as the land itself will be corrupted and our source of magic tainted. When you do the quest, you see the following text: ::You journey out to find the Tree of Life. Along the way you encounter a massive feral bear. Sub-Quest 1: Find the Source of Corruption Sub-Quest 2: Travel to the Tree of Life Main Quest 6: Corruption of Nature * Unable to aid the the bear as he is too far gone. Ahead you can see the massive branches of the Tree of Life towering before the edge of the forest. Suddenly the forest shivers and giant tree ent appears among the trees in front of you. Its eyes glow a fiery green. When you do the quest, you see the following text: ::Saddened by the corruption of the forest, Celesta releases the Tree Ent's spirit after your the battle. Sub-Quest 1: ??? Sub-Quest 2: ??? Main Quest 7: The Tree of Life * The tree of life stands before you, its branches reaching miles into the sky. The large veins in its leaves glow with the same strange green as before. Below its great shadow, a large druidic wolf meditates, drawing power from the great Tree. Unlike the other main quests, there is no text that appears once you do the quest Sub-Quest 1: ??? Sub-Quest 2: ???